


Scrapped Fanfic Bits

by alienmoths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Butt Plugs, Camboy Milo, Gang Bang, Intersex Milo, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, sex cam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmoths/pseuds/alienmoths
Summary: These are just bits and pieces from my fanfics that were scrapped at one point or another during my writing process





	1. Scrapped From: And We're Live

He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before taking it off, revealing a tightly fitting bra. The chat immediately went wild with hundreds of people making remarks about Milo’s large chest, making him blush even more.   
The bra was an incredibly tight fit. His tits were halfway to spilling out of it. It wasn’t comfortable at all, but Milo knew how much his viewers wanted to see him in a bra, so he made that sacrifice. He squeezed his arms together in front of him in order to make his chest look even bigger, stifling a chuckle as he looked at the chat’s reactions.   
“You’ll see more of these later. Let me finish showing you all what I bought.” He smiled as he stood up and turned around, ass facing the camera. A massive grin appeared on his face as he slowly pulled his shorts down, showing off the pink lace panties he had on. The back hardly covered a third of his massive asscheeks, which were firm and perky thanks to all his exercise. Milo slapped his own ass and let it jiggle, allowing the chat to appreciate just how dummy thicc he was.   
He shook his ass and glanced back at the camera. “You wanna fuck this?” He asked, harshly grabbing his asscheeks and giving them a good squeeze, making him let out a soft moan. He hesitated for a moment before turning back around with a distressed look on his face. “You guys wouldn’t mind if I took this bra off, right? My tits are just so fucking fat they can hardly be contained.” He said as he removed the tight article of clothing. He sighed in relief


	2. Scrapped From: Spikemuth Date Night

Milo was immediately surrounded by grunts, all of which were unbuckling their pants and pulling their hardening dicks out. Once the first cock was out, Milo quickly pounced on it. He licked a stripe up the underside before quickly forcing it into his mouth and throat, ignoring his gag reflex. As he began to bob his head, several more cocks were shoved in his face. He pulled his mouth away from the one and spit on the rest of them to get some sort of lubricant on them, before returning to the first cock. His hands soon gripped the others, two cocks per hand, and began jerking them off, going along with the pace of his bobbing head. 

Every other minute, he would be pulled away by his hair, and a new cock would fuck his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on his blowjobs, letting the handjobs become second rate. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder as his throat constricted around each cock that invaded his mouth. It wasn’t long before every grunt in that group had cum down Milo’s already sore throat. 

Piers had been watching from the side the entire time, jerking himself off, imagining that it was his cock that was being sucked by Milo’s greedy mouth. 

Milo was hardly given a second to breathe before he was pinned down against the concrete by one of the grunts. His arms were being held above his head by another grunt, and so were his legs, which were spread wide apart. His skirt was ripped in half and fell to the ground, leaving him and the shiny metal ends of two butt plugs exposed. 

“Of course you already spread your cunt open you little whore…” The grunt grumbled to himself as he removed the plug. Surprisingly, it was quite thin, meaning that Milo wasn’t nearly as stretched out as he thought. The larger man chuckled and set the plug aside, then began lining his cock up with Milo’s entrance. But before he could slide inside, a bony finger tapped him on the shoulder.

“The hell do you want, can’t you see I’m about to fuck this bitch ope-“ he started as he slowly turned around, immediately stopping once he realized who he was talking to. 

It was Piers. And he was not happy. 

“Rule three. Get out.” He growled.


End file.
